Don't Leave Me
by electricstories96
Summary: While Carly's away, Sam and Freddie will play... at the beach, but what will happen when disaster strikes. what will be said in between two friends when no one can hear them. T for language


**Author's Note: Hi, this is my second oneshot, and i can already tell it's not my best work. however, i've had an idea like this in my head for a while now and i wanted to post it. maybe i'm wrong and you'll love it.**

Don't Leave Me:

Sam and Freddie sit on the beach in their swimsuits. It had been a pretty good day, even though Carly wasn't there to keep the peace. She was in Yakima with her grandfather and Spencer for the weekend. In truth, Sam and Freddie didn't mind spending time with each other they usually had fun. So, when Freddie offered to take Sam to the beach, she thought it was going to be fun. The two had just finished swimming and were drying on their beach towels.

"So," Sam says trying to start a conversation. "What should we do now?" Freddie thinks. They had gone swimming, gotten ice cream, made a sand castle, and then Sam kicked another kid's sandcastle that was better than hers.

"Well, they are giving tours of that cool cave over there. In high tide it's full of water, but at low tide, anyone can wander through it and see a bunch of cool things."

"Ooh, rocks." Sam says sarcastically. Freddie gives her a look that says 'Got any better ideas?' She doesn't so they get up and go to look at the cave. It is down a bit of a hill and above it is a bunch of big rocks that seem to have been washed up by the waves. They walk past the rocks and into the cave. There are a few other people in the cave, taking pictures and such. Freddie is wearing a t-shirt, his swimsuit and flip-flops. Sam put a t-shirt over her two-piece, blue bikini, which Freddie silently protested, and also had flip-flops on. They see lots of cool colors on the walls and intricate designs made by the water. They wander about fifty yards in, when the ground starts to shake. Sam looks at Freddie and the look on his face confirms her fears, earthquake. They turn and run for the exit like everyone else, but the rocks resting above it fall and block the path. They get up to it and push as hard as they can, but it won't budge.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? We're trapped we need help. Someone please go get help!" Freddie yells out. They hear a muffled voice call out from the other side.

"Don't worry, I'll go get help." Calls the voice from the other side of the rock.

"Hurry!" Sam yells and they hear footsteps running off. Sam and Freddie turn and look around. The cave is almost pitch black, a few rays of sunlight coming in through some cracks between the rocks. Suddenly Sam starts hitting Freddie on the arm repeatedly.

"Ow, what's that for?" he asks.

"This is your fault, it was your idea to come in this stupid cave." She yells at him. He looks down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Sam, I didn't know this would happen." Freddie apologizes and slides to the ground.

"Well, you should be." She says and sits down next to him. The two sit there for a few minutes in silence before Sam speaks up. "Hey Freddie?" she asks.

"Yeah."

"What time is it?" she asks him with worry in her voice.

"About 11:30 am why?" he asks her confused.

"Feel the floor." She says and he looks at her confused.

"What?" he asks.

"Feel the floor." She repeats. He shrugs and puts his hand in the floor. Before his hand reaches the rock on the bottom it has to pass through about two inches of water.

"Shit." Freddie mumbles. "High tide is at 12:10 today." He says. Sam nods in agreement, but Freddie doesn't see it in the darkness.

"Freddie what are we going to do?" she asks, worry evident in her voice. He wraps her in his arms. She doesn't protest, but instead sinks into him.

"Help is on the way." He whispers to her.

"What if it's not here in time?" she asks and he holds her closer.

"They will be. They have to be." Freddie says. The two hold each other for a while longer. Soon the water gets high enough that they have to stand. "Of course!" Freddie yells out, making Sam jump.

"What?" she asks him.

"This is a sea cave, a formation carved out by the ocean." Freddie says.

"Oh good, at least now I'll know what kind of rock formation I'm going to drown in." She says with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Not just that, but if it is, it might have another exit." She looks up at him with hope in her eyes.

"Really?" she asks him.

"It's possible. You stay here, if the rescue comes while I'm gone I don't want both of us to miss it." He says and wades deeper into the cave. "If I find anything I'll come get you." He calls and wades out farther and farther until she can't see him anymore. She stands there in the cold, salty, ocean water waiting for either Freddie or the rescue party. The water slowly rises. Moving from her waist up to her stomach, to her chest and then to her shoulders. It has been ten minutes and she is getting worried when Freddie's head shoots up from the water and gasps for breath. She jumps in surprise and he catches his breath. "That end of the cave is already filled with water, if there is another exit, it is too risky to go looking, we probably wouldn't make it too it." Freddie says.

"So, now what?" Sam asks.

"Now we wait for the rescue team." Freddie tells her confidently. They stand there in silence for a few minutes and the water rises higher, it's half way up Sam's neck now. "Okay Sam, I've been trying to be strong for the both of us but I've got to admit there is a very real chance we're going to drown in this cave." Freddie says.

"Why the uplifting pep-talk?" Sam asks with sarcasm.

"Because I can't die without doing this." He says and pulls her close to him. He presses his lips to hers and immediately the two feel warmer. They stand there kissing for about a minute before they pull away for air. "I love you Sam, I have to tell you now, just in case there's no later." She stands there confused but happy.

"How long have you felt this way?" she asks.

"Sam, we could very possibly die in here, do you want to spend the last few breathes we have talking or making out?" Freddie asks.

"You're right, tell me when we get out." She says and pulls him in for a kiss. The two stand there warming each other and exploring the other's mouths with their tongues. They continued kissing until the water height forces them to lift their faces up to continue breathing. "I love you Freddie." Sam says with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I love you too." He responds.

"Hello?" calls a voice from behind the rock. "You still in there?" the voice asks.

"Yes now get us the Fuck out of here." Sam yells.

"Okay." the voice calls. The water is about to fill the room and Freddie and Sam fill their lungs with the last of the precious substance then go under as the cave fills completely. Of the two of them, Freddie has the stronger lungs, so when he feels Sam start to flail next to him he knows what to do. He puts hi face in front of hers. With one hand he holds her nose closed. With the other he gently presses on her stomach until she releases the air in her lungs. Quickly he places his mouth over hers and exhales almost all of his air. She breathes it in gratefully and he releases her nose. He has very little air left in him and he sinks to the bottom with the lack of air in his lungs. Sam can only watch as Freddie sinks. Suddenly the rocks blocking the path are shoved out of place. Two divers swim in and grab the two teens in the cave. They pull them out and up. They reach the surface and Sam breaths in deep. She looks around and sees the other diver giving Freddie CPR on the shore. The diver helps her over and she runs over to the unconscious Freddie.

"Please Freddie, you can't die here, you can't." she pleads with him as the diver continues to perform CPR. "Freddie you said you'd tell me what I wanted to know when we got out, we're out now, so get up damn it, get up!" she yells at him. "Please Freddie, please." She begs him. "Don't leave me." She pleads. The diver pulls back.

"He's gone." He calls out. Sam doesn't believe it. It can't be, he can't be dead.

"Please." She begs one more time. Suddenly he starts to cough, water spews from his mouth and he sits up. She throws her arms around him and he puts an arm around her as well. "Thank you, oh thank you." She whispers into his neck.

"I'll never leave you." He whispers to her. The two sat there holding each other and then went to get their things and left to live their lives together.

**Well, good or bad, great or horrible, i don't know you tell me. review and let me know. btw, if you do like this, you might like my other stories too, if you haven't read them already. anyway, please review. **


End file.
